Paul meets Percy's friends
by TheOneAndOnlyHope
Summary: A bunch of One-shots on Paul meeting all of Percy's camp friends. How will Paul react when he meets all of these weird people that his step-son hangs out with? Read and Find out!
1. Meeting Annabeth

**Ok so this Is just a bunch of One Shots where Paul meets some of Percy's friends… I hope you guys like it JJJJJJJJ**

**Disclaimer  
****I do not, under any circumstances, own any of the PJO characters! Just so you guys realise that they belong to the amazing Rick Riordan!**

* * *

**Paul**

It's a week after the war and Percy still hasn't come home yet. He IMed Sally to tell her he was coming home today, but still no sign of him.

"Is he home yet?" Sally asked for the hundredth time that day.

"Not yet" I said just as someone pounded on the front door.

"I'm coming!" Sally yelled as she literally ran to the door trying not to trip on anything.

I chuckled at her behaviour and went down the hallway to meet my stepson.

"Percy! I missed you so much." I heard her yell as she attacked her son into a hug.

"Hey mum, I missed you too" Percy smiled at his mum and hugged her tightly before stepping back again.

"Annabeth? Is that you! You have grown so much, come inside. Make yourselves at home" Sally said.

I had heard Percy had a friend named Annabeth but I didn't know she was coming today?

"Thankyou Mrs Blofis" A girl replied, I looked around the corner to see Sally looking at the girl sternly.

"I told you, call me Sally!" Sally replied "I sound old like that"

Annabeth had blonde curly hair down to her waist, she was tall and looked extremely athletic. Her tan and her other features screamed out Californian but her eyes says differently. They were a startling grey and when she looks at you it's like she's analysing you and planning her attack.

Both Annabeth and Percy chuckled before Percy plopped down on the couch and put his hands behind his head.

"Come sit Wise Girl" He said. _Wise girl?_

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him as Sally came in with a tray of freshly baked blue cookies in her hand.

"Cookies!" Percy yelled before reaching forward for one. Just as I thought he would stuff his mouth full like he usually does, he turned around and held out the cookie for Annabeth as she smiled gratefully and took it.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain" She said. _Seaweed Brain?_

"Percy giving up his cookies? A miracle! How did you do it Annabeth?" Sally asked bewildered

"Oh Sally your son will do anything for a ki-" Percy cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Ah Annabeth, mum doesn't know yet…" Percy said smiling sheepishly. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and bit her cookie.

"Tell me what?" Sally asked curiously.

"You tell her Annie" Percy said pleadingly.

"She is your mum Percy!" She replied.

"But your mum is the one who tried to kill me" Percy said trying to reason with her.

"Ok, I wasn't going to bring this up but you owe me" Annabeth said sighing.

"Huh?"

"I took a knife for you, if it wasn't for me you would be dead" Annabeth said smugly

Percys smile turned into a frown and he sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine. Me and Annabeth-"

"Annabeth and I" Annabeth cut in

Percy rolled his eyes "Annabeth and I" He corrected "are dating"

I looked over at Sally to see her smiling so big and her eyes sparkling.

"My baby boy is growing up so fast! Soon you two will be getting married and having kids." Sally said tears pouring out of her eyes in delight.

Percy and Annabeth blushed bright red.

"'Mum I'm 16, I think that will be a long time from now." Percy said blushing bright red.

"So you admit you want to marry me Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No! I mean of course I do its just you know. Were 16 and-"His voice was cut off at the laughter of Annabeth and Sally laughing.

"We were only joking Percy!" Sally said while trying to control her laughter.

I chuckled at Percy's bright red face "Congratulations Percy, hopefully you will clean your room now" I said.

"My room is clean!" Percy whined

"I'm sure Perce" I said as I gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Oh! How could I forget! Wait, don't answer that Annabeth." He said as Annabeth opened her mouth to speak.

"Anyways, Paul meet Annabeth daughter of Athena and my girlfriend" He said while Annabeth walked over to me and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you Paul. " She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Annabeth" I replied.

That was the first time I met Annabeth Chase

* * *

**So! What do ya think? I need ALL OF YOUR suggestions on who to write about and how Paul meets them.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this story and I hope you like the ones I am gonna post in the future.**

**Exams are coming up so I might not update EVERY day but I will try and fit in 2 or 3 chapters a week so keep checking for updates.**

**Read and Review**

**-Hopexx**


	2. Meeting Nico

**I'm so sorry it took so long for another update! I have been studying so hard for exams I have completely forgotten about the people who are waiting to read my stories….How selfish am I!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owner any of these Characters**

* * *

**Paul **

I have always wanted to meet one of Percy's camp friends. The way he describes them makes you think that they are the happiest kids alive, even if they fight in wars.

So when Percy announced the news at dinner, I was excited.

_Flashback_

"Percy, dinners ready!" Sally called from beside me.

As soon as she said the word dinner Percy comes bolting down the stairs, leaping over couches and tables to reach the dinner table.

I chuckle and say "Calm down Perce, it's like you have never seen food before"

He playfully glares back at me in return and says "Mums food is amazing and spending so much time at camp has made me miss it"

"I thought you could have any food at camp as long as you wished your plate for it?" I asked confused.

"Yeah but that food doesn't even beat mums homemade meals" He says deep in thought.

Just then Sally walks in and puts down a tray of roast and a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Dig in" She says smiling.

Percy smiles back and says thanks before he closes his eyes.

"For the Gods" he mutters as he picks up his fork and knife and eats.

"So how has camp been Percy" Sally asks.

"It's great!" he replies enthusiastically "That reminds me, I have some news"

He takes a dramatic breath and Sally rolls her eyes.

"I am bringing a friend from camp because I want him to meet you guys" He says excitingly.

"Really" Sally replies, her eyes sparkling "Who?"

"Nico Di Angelo, you met him briefly last year " He says

"When is he coming? Is he going to stay?" Sally asked.

"He's coming tomorrow at lunch time and I don't think he will stay" Percy replies.

_End of Flashback_

I can smell the cookies from where I sit on the couch and I know that Sally is baking her famous blue cookies for our guest.

Percy walks down and sits next to me, putting his feet up on the table.

"So are you and Nico close?" I ask Percy

"Yeah definitely, his like a brother to me" He replies smiling fondly.

Just as I was about to reply the curtains move and I shiver from the sudden coldness in the room.

Percy just smiles.

"You can come out now Nico" He calls.

I look around confused. How did Nico get in?

As I asked myself that question a boy about 14 years old melts out of the shadows and sits on Percys lap.

"Sup Perce" He says

Percy's smile gets bigger as he pushes Nico off of him.

"Hey Nikky" He replies

Nico scowls "Don't call me that" He says half-heartedly

Just then Sally walks in with a batch of blue cookies. She sets them down on the table and walks over to Nico.

"Nico! It's so nice to see you again" she says as she gives him a warm hug.

Nico stiffens a bit before hugging her back awkwardly.

Everyone sits down on the couches and Nico sets himself down on the ground.

"Nico, sitting on the cold ground will give you a stomach ache" Sally says disapprovingly

Nico smiles sadly "You sound just like my sister" He says

"You have a sister! You should have brought her along" Sally says

Nico smiles amusingly and says "If I did bring her along I would be the only one who could see her."

Sally's smile is replaced with a confused look "Huh?"

Nico laughs "She's dead, I would be the only one who could see her because I can see Ghosts" He explains.

"I am so sorry" Sally said sadly

"That's ok; at least I can still see her ghost even if it's not the same as real life"

"Mum, Nico is a son of Hades, God of the Underworld so he can see ghosts and talk to skeletons and stuff" Percy says.

"Wow you must be powerful since you're a child of the big three" Sally says in awe

Nico smiles "Sometimes it's cool being powerful, but when monsters are after you it sucks"

I nod understandingly and say "Percy is like that too"

"So how old are you If you don't mind me asking" Sally asks

"I am 14 and a half but technically I'm 84" Nico says

"W-What" Sally stutters "How?"

"I was born in the 1940's before the pact of the Big Three was made but Zeus tried to kill my sister, my mum and I. Dad tried his best to save us but he only managed to save me and my sister, my mum died." He stops for a breath before continuing "So dad put us in the Lotus Casino, which is a place where time speeds up and you don't ages. We were in there for a couple of months but when we got out 70 years had passed"

"Wow" I say. I was so amazed by how much this boy had been through.

We spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing but eventually Nico had to leave.

"Thank you for having me Mr and Mrs Blofis" He says politely

"Oh, please call us Paul and Sally. That makes us sound so old!" Sally says smiling

She gave him another hug and this time he didn't hesitate when he hugged her back.

He gave Percy a quick man hug and lastly he came up to me and shook my hand.

"Nice meeting you Paul" He said

"It was nice meeting you too Nico" I replied

That was the first time I met Nico Di Angelo

* * *

**Ok I know that wasn't the first time he met Nico but the actual first time was short and they didn't get to know him so this was like actually meeting him and getting to know him.**

**Thanks for waiting so long for my update, sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Read and Review**

**-Hopexx**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys it's me, Hope!**

**I know it has been so long since I updated a chapter on this story but I have been studying so much I never had the time. I have been so busy studying for my end of year exams I hadn't realised how many of my readers I was letting down.**

**So to make it up to you, I have decided to stop writing this story and hand it over to someone else to adopt. This is because I have simply run out of good ideas and I believe that there is a great author out there on fan fiction who can take over this story.**

**If you want to adopt my story just PM me and I will read all of your stories and see if you're worthy enough. (That sounds weird)**

**Once this story is adopted I will work on writing more one shots and even some stories.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this  
-Hopexx**


End file.
